


A Helping Hand

by JaspurrCat



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Begging, Teasing, slight praise kink, you jack boris off what else can I say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspurrCat/pseuds/JaspurrCat
Summary: Boris gets some loving attention from the reader in his office.
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit/Reader
Kudos: 102





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little work I wrote up at like four am for somebody on Twitter. In all honesty, I put off posting this here for a long time for being nervous about uploading NSFW content when the rest of my works are SFW, but hey, filters exist for a reason, right?

Boris whimpers softly and rocks his hips into your touch, desperately trying to quiet himself. He covers his mouth with his hand as you cup his groin and squeeze him slowly, working your hand back and forth over him. His body trembles slightly, and you hum as you press yourself against him.

“Does this feel good?” You ask softly. He whimpers and nods. You tsk softly and slow your movements, looking up at him through lidded eyes. “Come on, Boris. Use your words, sweetie.”

“A-Ah… y-yes, it feeles… ah… goode,” he gasps, hands gripping his desk. You hum in approval and slip your hand into his pants, softly trailing your fingers down his length. Boris gasps loudly, bucking his hips involuntarily in response.

As you pull his cock out of his pants and slowly tease the head with a fingertip, Boris finds that he simply can’t bite back the noises trying to escape him anymore. He moans out, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. He digs his claws into the wood of his desk, shuddering with pleasure as you work him over.

“You’re being so good for me, Boris,” you purr, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his neck. He moans again, louder this time, his voice breaking. You wrap your hand around his shaft and start to pump as you pepper kisses along his skin.

“P-Pleese… pleese, pleese more!” He begs, rocking his hips desperately. He’s whining and panting, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Who are you to deny him? You coo sweet nothings and praise into his ear as you stroke him faster, and he moans again in appreciation.

He’s very close, you can tell, so you cup his cheek and kiss him deeply. He whimpers into your mouth, and as your tongue finds his, he climaxes, releasing thick ropes of cum into your hand.

You pull away from his cock as he settles into the afterglow, panting heavily. You nuzzle into his neck and tell him how good he was, stroking his hair softly with your clean hand. He leans into the touch, exhausted but happy, and smiles tiredly at you.

“I lovve yuo,” he murmurs.

“I love you too,” you whisper back.


End file.
